Es ist Zeit zu gehen
by Saphira1990
Summary: Sara hat keine Kraft mehr und setzt ihrem Leben ein Ende. Eine kurze Fic über hätte, wenn und aber und die Möglichkeit neben einem Happy End.


**Story: **Es ist zeit zu gehen

**Autor: **SaraSidle1990 (Melly)

**Rating: **ab 12

**Inhalt: **Sara hat keine Kraft mehr und setzt ihrem Leben ein Ende. Eine kurze Fic über hätte, wenn und aber und die Möglichkeit neben einem Happy End.

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU NINI!**

Auch diese Story widme ich meiner Nini die heute Geburtstag hat, hab dich gaanz mega doll lieb meine Kleine.

Das ist mal eine etwas andere Story ohne Happy End. Ich kann es gut verstehen wenn ihr sie nicht lesen wollt deshalb warne ich euch vor. Und sie ist nicht Beta gelesen also hats bestimmt ne menge Fehler drin die ihr wieder behalten dürft.

CSI

Der Moment war gekommen. Es war Zeit zu gehen. Sie hatte keine Angst vor dem was gleich passieren würde, das hatte sie heute schon einmal bewiesen. Mit Warrick zusammen hatte sie es riskiert in die Luft gejagt zu werden. Aber sie konnte Warrick nicht in Gefahr bringen und genauso wenig konnte sie sich vor dem Team verraten.

Nun saß sie auf ihrem Bett und öffnete die kleine Dose in dem sie ihre Schlafmittel aufbewahrte. In wenigen Sekunden würde sie sie alle einnehmen. Sie würde all den Schmerz der letzten Jahre ja sogar Jahrzehnte hinter sich lassen. Sie war dem Leben nicht mehr gewachsen. Die junge Frau mit glänzenden braunen Haaren hatte schon lange die Kraft verloren in diesem Leben weiter zu bestehen. Ihr einziger Wunsch war es gewesen dass er sie nur einmal wahrgenommen hätte. Sie liebte ihn - sie brauchte ihn. Doch er würde es niemals schaffen sich zu seinen Gefühlen zu bekennen. Er würde sie weiterhin zurückweißen. Sie täglich verletzen und all die alten Wunden wieder aufreißen.

Doch sie ging nicht ohne ein Wort aus dieser Welt. Sie hatte Abschiedsbriefe hinterlassen sie sollten ihren Freunden helfen sie zu verstehen. Sie wusste nicht ob sie begreifen würden warum sie das tat aber sie wollte es ihnen wenigstens erklären.

Dann schloss sie die Augen und schlief ein. Es war vorbei.

- - - : - - -

„Grissom?Grissom!", rief Catherine die gerade das Büro des Schichtleiters betreten hatte. Grissom blickte auf und starrte sie an.

„Wo ist Sara, Grissom? Sie kommt nie zu spät und die Schicht ist bald zu Ende. Ich finde wir sollten zu ihr fahren.", Grissom nickte, griff sich seine Jacke und stand auf.

„Ich werde Nick mitnehmen und zu ihr fahren.", antwortete er.

„Grissom Warrick und ich sind mit unserem Fall fertig wir könnten doch auch mitkommen, oder?", bettelte Catherine die sich große Sorgen um Sara machte.

„Natürlich. Aber ich glaube nicht dass es Sara gefällt wenn die halbe Nachtschicht vor ihrer Türe steht."

„Ich glaube du hast Recht Grissom. Aber du rufst uns an wenn du etwas von Sara weißt."

Grissom nickte wieder und ging davon. Als er an dem Pausenraum vorbeikam schnappte er sich Nick und fuhr mit ihm zu Sara.

Eine viertel Stunde später standen sie vor Saras Wohnungstür. Nick hatte mehrere Male angeklopft und aber es tat sich nichts. Auf der anderen Seite der Türe blieb es ruhig. Schließlich beschloss er seinen Ersatzschlüssel zu benutzen den Sara ihm für Notfälle gegeben hatte. Grissom war mehr als erstaunt das Nick einen Schlüssel zu Saras Wohnung hatte aber er sagte nichts. Als Nick die Türe geöffnet hatte traten sie in ein, die Gardinen waren zugezogen und nur kleine Lichtbündel vielen durch die Fenster in den Raum. Langsam blickten sie sich um und versuchten Sara zu finden. Doch es war keine Spur von ihr also teilten sie sich auf. Grissom hatte das Schlafzimmer übernommen und öffnete nun vorsichtig die Türe. Als er eingetreten war blieb ihm der Atem stehen. Sara lag unbeweglich auf dem Bett. Er rannte zu ihr und versuchte einen Puls zu finden doch da war kein Puls mehr. Sie war tot. Heiße Tränen begannen über Grissoms Wangen zu rinnen, warum hatte sie das getan? Eine Minute später stand auch Nick im Schlafzimmer und erkannte den schluchzenden Grissom und eine auf dem Bett liegende Gestalt.

„Sara!", rief er und rannte zu ihr. Auch er tastete sofort nach einem Puls doch es war keiner zu finden. Als er das wahrgenommen hatte begann er auf das Bett einzuschlagen. Er war wütend. Wie konnte Sara dass nur tun? Grissom versuchte Nicks Arme zu packen doch dabei bekam er selber etwas ab und zog sich wieder zurück. Nach einer Weile hatte Nick sich beruhigt und hatte sich schluchzend neben Sara gelegt und ihre Hand genommen. Sie war kalt, eiskalt.

Auch Grissom hatte sich eine Hand genommen und sich neben Sara gelegt. Als Nick langsam begann zu begreifen was geschehen war richtete er sich auf und griff nach seinem Handy.

„Wir müssen es den anderen sagen.", flüsterte er und verschwand ins Wohnzimmer. Langsam und mit zittrigen Händen tippte er Catherines Nummer ein.

„Nick? Bist du das."

„Ja Cath.", er begann zu schluchzen wie sollte er es denn seinen Kollegen und Freunden beibringen dass Sara sich umgebracht hatte, er hatte die Dose auf ihrem Nachttisch entdeckt und konnte es nicht fassen das sie das getan hatte. Catherine wurde nervös etwas stimmte nicht.

„Nick? Was ist los?", fragte sie.

„Sara … sie … sie ist … tot.", murmelte Nick. Catherines Herz blieb stehen. Wie konnte das sein? „Sie … sie hat sich umgebracht." Dann legte er auf und ging zurück zu Sara.

Nach dem Telefonat mit Nick begann Catherine zu weinen. Sie wollte schreien. Warum hatte sie das getan? Wie konnte sie sie alle hier einfach so zurücklassen? Doch nun musste sie ruhig bleiben sie musste es ihren Freunden beibringen was mit Sara geschehen war. Mit gesenktem Kopf lief sie in den Pausenraum wo Greg und Warrick schon gespannt auf sie warteten. Als die beiden Caths tränende Augen sahen wussten sie dass etwas schlimmes passiert war.

„Sie hat … sie hat sich … umgebracht." Alle hatten inzwischen Tränen in den Augen. Sara? Wie konnte Sara so etwas tun? Nick suchte Hilfe und blickte durch den Raum er konnte sehen wie Warrick mit sich kämpfe. Greg hatte sich in eine Ecke gekauert, die Knie angezogen und den Kopf in seinen Armen versteckt. Catherine saß einfach nur ruhig da, bewegte sich nicht, regte nicht einmal die Augen. Dann sah er Grissom. Er weinte. Seine Augen waren glasig, er war bleich und es sah aus als würde er jeden Moment umkippen. Nach einigen Minuten hatten sich alle bis auf die engsten Kollegen wieder verteilt. Warrick hielt die Stille nicht mehr länger aus und unterbrach das Schweigen.

„Aber Grissom du hast doch mit ihr gesprochen, oder?", fragte Warrick dem sofort wieder Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Er wartete auf eine Antwort, wenigstens eine Antwort. Aber Grissom blieb ruhig.

„Über was hat er mit Sara gesprochen?", mischte sich Nick.

„Sara … sie hat gestern in dem Haus … sie hat ihr Leben riskiert. Leichtsinnig.", stammelte Warrick.

„Was?", schrie Nick voller Zorn, „Und ihr haltet es nicht für nötig uns das zu sagen? Wenn sie sich schon vorher … wenn sie sich schon vorher umbringen wollte warum habt ihr dann nicht mit ihr gesprochen und uns davon erzählt." Nick konnte sich nicht mehr beruhigen. Warum hatte er nichts davon erfahren?

„Wir … wir haben mit ihr gesprochen.", warf Warrick ein.

„Nick", begann Grissom ruhig, „Ich habe mit ihr gesprochen. Sie hat mir gesagt dass sie nicht die Absicht hatte sich zu töten. Natürlich hatte ich meine Bedenken aber ich … wollte den Tatsachen nicht ins Auge sehen.", beendete Grissom und brach in Tränen aus. Warum hatte er nicht auf Sara aufgepasst. Wie hatte er sie nur alleine nach Hause schicken können?

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Ein Streifenbeamter stand in der Tür und hatte zwei weiße Briefumschläge in der Hand.

„Entschuldigung. Ist hier ein Herr Grissom?", begann der kleine Mann.

Grissom stand auf und ging auf ihn zu.

„Ich habe hier etwas für sie und für ihre Kollegen. Wir haben diese Briefe auf dem Dach gefunden. Mein Beileid."

Grissom stammelte ein Danke und nahm die Briefe an sich.

„Hier ist ein Brief für die ganze Nachtschicht.", sagte er und hielt einen Umschlag in die Höhe. Nick nahm ihm den Umschlag ab und öffnete ihn. Vorsichtig zog er das sorgfälltig gefalltete Papier heraus und entfaltete es. Dann begann er mit dem Vorlesen.

_Wenn ihr das hier bekommt werde ich nicht mehr unter euch Weilen. Ihr werdet nicht verstehen warum ich diese Entscheidung getroffen habe, aber ich werde versuchen es euch zu erklären. Zunächst zu dir Warrick. Du warst mir immer ein guter Freund und du weißt nicht wie schwer es mir fällt diese Zeilen zu verfassen. Die Entscheidung diesen Schritt zu begehen habe ich alleine getroffen, es war nicht deine Schuld. Ich musste gehen. Diese Welt war unerträglich für mich. Ich war meinem Leben nicht mehr gewachsen. Aber versprich mir eins Warrick mach dir keine Vorwürfe sondern denke an die vielen schönen Abende die wir gemeinsam mit dem Rest des Teams verbracht haben._

_Nun zu dir Nick. Du warst für mich wie ein großer Bruder. Einen Freund wie dich habe ich mir schon immer gewünscht. Es tut mir Leid dass ich dich hier zurücklasse ohne mich richtig von dir verabschiedet zu haben. Ich mag dich Nick und ich werde dich niemals vergessen. Ich werde keinen von euch jemals vergessen. _

_Catherine - auch du warst, auch wenn du es vielleicht nicht wusstest die beste Freundin die ich jemals hatte. Ich habe dich immer bewundert wie du dein Leben meisterst. Ich bin mir sicher dass aus Lindsay später eine eben so kluge und liebenswürdige Frau wird wie du es bist._

_Greg – ich werde dich vermissen. Deine Frisuren, dein Lachen, deine Sprüche. Du warst es der es geschafft hat jeden meiner Tage zu etwas besonderem zu machen. Ich meine es ernst wenn ich sage, Greg du bist das wichtigste Glied hier im Labor. Ohne dich geht nichts._

_Grissom ich habe dich nicht vergessen. Aber was ich dir zu sagen habe ist vorerst nur für dich bestimmt, aber du kannst den Brief, wenn du willst auch dem Rest des Teams zeigen. _

_Zuletzt muss ich noch sagen dass die Zeit hier im Labor die schönste Zeit meines Lebens war. Ich habe jede Stunde mit euch genossen. Ihr seit meine Familie und ich werde niemals einen von euch vergessen. _

_In Liebe,_

_euere Sara._

Alle waren zu Tränen gerührt. Für jeden von ihnen hatte Sara nette Worte gehabt egal wie viele Differenzen es gab.

Nach einigen Minuten stand Grissom auf und lief in den Umkleideraum. Er öffnete Saras Spinnt und holte das kleine Foto von ihr heraus das an der Innenwand angebracht war. Dann setzte er sich auf die Bank und begann den Brief zu öffnen.

_Lieber Grissom,_

_es gibt so vieles dass ich dir noch sagen muss. Am wichtigsten ist mir jedoch dir klar zu machen, dass es nicht dein Fehler war, ich musste gehen und nichts hätte mich davon abhalten können. Ich weiß dass du nun enttäuscht bist von mir, ich hätte zu dir kommen sollen, mir dir reden sollen. Aber ich konnte es nicht. Es tut mir Leid. Ich liebe dich Grissom du weißt nicht wie sehr ich dich liebe, jede Minute in deiner Nähe war ein Geschenk, jede Sekunde deines Daseins eine Linderung der Schmerzen. Versprich mir eins Grissom, vergiss mich nicht, aber lass mich gehen. Dort wo ich jetzt bin geht es mir gut._

_In ewiger Liebe,_

_deine Sara._

An einigen Stellen war die Tinte verblasst, Grissom konnte sich nur ausmalen wie schwer es für Sara gewesen sein muss diesen Brief zu verfassen. Nun war er an der Reihe, er musste Saras Worte befolgen und sie gehen lassen. Ob er das jemals schaffen wird wusste er nicht, den alles um ihn herum erinnerte ihn an Sara, jede Blume, der Sonnenuntergang, ihr Spinnt. Sara war sein Leben gewesen, sein Leben das er versucht hatte zu unterdrücken und nun war es zu spät. Niemals wieder wird er die Chance haben das Leid und die Schmerzen die er Sara zugefügt hatte wieder gut zu machen - niemals wieder.

Ende

CSI

Ich hoffe mal es hat euch wenigstens etwas gefallen. Es ist nicht die Art von Story die ihr lesen wollt, das weiß ich aber ich musste sie einfach schreiben.

LG Melly


End file.
